


Camboy

by sweethoneypetal



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Bottom Aoi, Fanboy, M/M, Manipulation, Masturbation, Obsession, One-Sided Relationship, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Stalker, Stalking, Top Uruha, aoi is a camboy and other boys are obsessed with this camboy, camboy, camboy aoi, questionable protagonists, stalker uruha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-01-07 02:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12223872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweethoneypetal/pseuds/sweethoneypetal
Summary: All he had was his name, his face, and his sex cam show. And yet, he was in love with this Aoi, the beautiful and sweet camboy.And he also knew that he would do anything to love him in the flesh.





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> This is a tentative project. Please let me know what you think and if it is worth pursuing.

Aoi smiled, holding up the package for them to see. "And this is the last one, from krowsuke." He opened it, smiling excitedly, as his scissors tore across the tightly taped cardboard. He pulled out a red velvet pouch, "I bet I know what this one is," He guessed, untying the thin string and removing the little metal buttplug. "Oh-!" He exclaimed, noticing the added detail; instead of a simple jewel or design, it was a pink crystal heart. "It's so cute, look!" He showed the audience, who broke out into approval. "Should I put it in?" He teased, smiling. Instantly, the comments raced by, all declaring their excitement, claiming it to be a great idea. 

"If it'll make you happy, then I will." Aoi decided, slipping his hands underneath himself and tilting his head back and moaning slightly as he inserted the toy inside of himself. He was going to be a tease about it, of course, his viewers only able to see his bare stomach and up, the only thing he was wearing being a pink leather collar, whose bell tinkled softly with his movements. "Ahh... there we go." He giggled, waiting a moment and watching as the comments demanded and pleaded him to show them. "Is that what you all want?" Further pleading and demanding. "Alright, if it'll make you happy." He giggled, turning his back on the camera and getting on all fours, showing his cheeks and the crystal heart between them. Instantly the notification sounds of extra donations and subscriptions rang on his computer, and he looked over his shoulder, ass still wiggling for the camera. "Thank you for the gift krowsuke, it's cute and is a big hit!" 

_Krowsuke: it looks lovely in you Aoi. i'm glad you like it_

Aoi smiled bigger, repositioning himself so that he was once again face to face with the camera, his chest being his only hint of nudity. "You've all been so sweet to me tonight, thank you so much." He said, reading what comments he could that spoke nothing but words of praise. "Thank you again for the gifts, and if you'd like to send me more, you can check my wishlist. Okay?" A few more comments. "Unfortunately, you all know what this means, hmm?" Protests. "I'm sorry, but it's bedtime. I need my beauty sleep." He giggled. "I hope you all had fun and that you're all tuckered out from it. Sleep well everyone, I'll see you Thursday, same time, okay?" Multiple regretful goodnight and goodbyes were posted, and Aoi smiled softly. "We'll see each other soon. Goodnight!"

_Krowsuke: goodnight beautiful, we love_ _you_

And with that the live video ended, the chatroom closing for the night.

~

Aoi sighed, raising himself from his slightly uncomfortable position, making absolutely sure that his camera was off and nothing more was being filmed. Yup, his web page proclaimed him to be away and informed any visitors of his next scheduled live performance. Good. 

Climbing out of bed, he bent over to slide the butt plug out of himself, grunting slightly. Placing the toy on his nightstand, he grabbed a pair of discarded sweatpants and slipped into them before walking over to the balconette, sliding open the window and lighting a cigarette. God, they had been particularly needy tonight. He was lucky that he had drunk an energy drink before the live, otherwise, he would have conked out in the middle of recording. 

Whatever, he got a particularly good amount of donations thanks to all of his efforts. Finishing up his cigarette, he flicked it out the window and turned around to get ready for bed, suddenly remembering to take off the jingling collar. Unhooking it, he let it fall onto his nightstand next to the heart buttplug and his other gifts. 

Christ, he was exhausted. Turning off his computer and the rest of his little setup, he let himself fall onto his bed, curling up into his bed sheets and closing his eyes. He would have to remember to use that buttplug during his Thursday live, it was surely going to bring lots more donations.

~

 _Krowsuke_ _: goodnight beautiful, we love you_

He posted, a few moments later the chatroom closing, Aoi's face disappearing from the screen, the little notification letting him know that the user was currently away.  He sat back in his desk chair, crumpling up a used tissue and throwing it into the waste bin next to him. God, today's live was so good. And Aoi had liked his gift! He had smiled very big, quite pleased by his thanks and his ensuing teasing. Speaking of which...

He closed his web browser, opening up his saved files and scrolling through the most recent handful of screenshots he had captured. A few he deleted since they were blurry or simply unsatisfactory. After widdling it down to just a few, he could very easily pick his favourite, and he clicked on it, wanting to see it fullscreen. He smiled, lightly touching his fingers to his screen. There it was, Aoi's full round ass on display, his little heart buttplug peeking out from between his cheeks, as he looked over his shoulder with a teasing grin. 

Fuck, what he wouldn't give to see this in the flesh, to be able to touch and position Aoi in this way, before pulling out the toy and replacing it with his own hard cock... He moaned, knowing very well that this picture and these thoughts were all he needed to get hard again. Starting to stroke himself again, he kept his eyes on his computer screen, looking at that smile and that ass... Soon, he was coming again, gasping, before he reached for another tissue and cleaned up his mess. Saving his favourite picture, as well as a select few others, he saved them to his folder marked simply  _Aoi,_ thus further adding to his large collection.      

~

He had been watching Aoi for about half a year now, and since watching that first live, he had not missed a single one. He couldn't, there was no telling what would miss. Besides, watching regular porn just didn't do it for him anymore. It felt so staged and impersonal, and it didn't seem to matter how good looking the actors were because he always ended up just imagining Aoi and himself anyway. 

No, after watching the first live show he had come across by him, he simply couldn't go back to simply watching porn. Watching Aoi's shows just felt so personal, so intimate. He would always interact with his audience before getting to the actual show, and he honestly wasn't the type to mind that. He liked hearing about Aoi's day, he liked seeing him smile at the compliments he posted, he liked watching him open the gifts from his audience. Certainly, the most fun was when Aoi started playing with himself and moaning and cumming for his audience, but he still liked to simply hear Aoi talk, he liked Aoi's cheerful greetings and sleepy goodnights at the beginning and end of each show. He felt like a very intimate friend... like a lover, almost. 

That's why when he received an invite to catch a movie with a friend on Thursday he had to decline. There was no way he would miss Aoi's show, something he could never see again once it was over, whereas a movie he could see any other time. Obviously, he did not tell his university classmate the real reason he didn't want to go to the movies with him, instead, making up a lie about having prep work to do for tomorrow. Luckily, his friend was rather forgiving and saw him off.

Once 8 pm rolled around, he was already in his desk chair, computer on and Aoi's cam web page open. Only moments later, the black screen faded out, a smiling and clothed Aoi greeting his waiting viewers. "Hello, how are all of you today?" 

 _Krowsuke: better now that you're here_     

Aoi smiled and giggled at the immediate flood of compliments that filled the chat. "Thank you, you're all very sweet. I'm glad I can make your days better."

Aoi chatted for a little while with his viewers, asking questions and answering some in return. Once the numbers rose to a larger audience, after about half an hour, he decided to start the show. "Can I tell you secret?" He asked the audience, now bare before them, who immediately demanded that he do just that. Turning around and bending over, he pushed his lace underwear to the side, revealing the pink crystal heart that hid between his ass cheeks. "I've been wearing this all day. I even went out with it in." Donation notifications and a swath of messages rolled by, the audience pleased with what they heard. 

_Krowsuke: you're so bad, Aoi_

He posted, a hand leisurely stroking his cock as he watched. Aoi really liked his gift, it would seem... 

He continued masturbating as Aoi continued his little show, teasing, touching, and playing with himself, until he was fiercely riding a dildo on the center of his bed, his eyes half shut in pleasure, showing all of his body to his viewers. Soon enough, after a little bit of edging, Aoi was cumming on camera, eyes meeting the gaze of his audience as he moaned and gasped loudly. 

On the other side of the screen,  he was cumming with Aoi and refusing to close his eyes, wanting to see him as they came together. Despite his pleasure, he had also managed to take a few stills of some really good moments, most being of when Aoi was riding the dildo or when he was orgasming. Wiping up his mess and planning on inspecting the pictures later, he watched as Aoi dismounted and curled up leisurely onto the sheets, laying down to try and catch his breath. Then, he came closer to the camera, leaning his cheek on his hand and laying on his stomach. "Unfortunately, I'm going to have to go." Saddened comments followed. "I know, I'm sorry, but I have a big day tomorrow. Which leads me to my next bad news," He spoke softly, still a little winded, "I will be away from here for about a week," More upset comments, "But it's for a good reason. I'm moving to Tokyo and once I get all settled in, I'll work extra hard for you all and make sure we have lots of fun, okay?"

He was... moving to Tokyo? To his city...? He typed quickly, heart thumping, 

_Krowsuke: we'll miss you Aoi, be safe_

Aoi smiled at the kind comments. "Thank you. I'll be back before you know it, to my normal schedule, and then we'll have so much fun! Okay? Goodnight everyone!"

_Krowsuke: goodnight, beautiful_

Aoi smiled, waving goodbye to his audience, before the screen went dark, the user now offline.

He sat back in his chair, a smile spreading over his face. Aoi... his Aoi was coming to his city...

Fuck, this was the best news ever! 


	2. Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for everyone's kind words and encouragement. I believe that this is a project I would like to pursue.

It was difficult, not having Aoi’s live shows to look forward to. Of course, he had plenty of material of his own to look at, from his candid screenshots of past lives to the picture packs he had bought that contained higher quality photos of Aoi in lingerie as well as completely nude, striking various indecent and revealing poses. Despite all of these good stills, it wasn’t the same as hearing his voice and watching a smile spread on his face, a giggle erupt, and a moan escape his lips. He wanted Aoi, not just photos of him. And yet, despite his frustrations, he had to find sexual relief in those photos, masturbating almost every night to various images of Aoi, sometimes letting the files on his computer loop. It would have to do until he returned.

Still, he couldn’t help but wonder how Aoi was doing, whether he was busy masturbating or simply doing homework. He wondered if the move was going well, if he was in a safe area, if he liked his new home. He hoped that Aoi was happy, wherever in Tokyo he was moving to, and as unrealistic as it was, he hoped it was somewhere nearby. Maybe one day soon on his way to school, he would just happen to run into him. They would quite literally bump into each other, both not paying attention, then Aoi would blush and apologize. He would smile and tell him it was nothing, but not before making sure that Aoi was alright. They would talk for a little bit, Aoi a lot more reserved than him, but then he would ask Aoi out to coffee. They would talk for a lot longer in a cute little cafe, then exchange numbers, and then maybe even, a little later, go home together...

As impossible as it all was, he couldn’t help but feel a swirl of excitement in his stomach. Meeting Aoi, in person... just thinking of the possible after effects of such a meeting also made him hard, his mind far from his assignments now. Setting aside his homework and unlocking his phone, he found a few choice favourite pictures and started masturbating at his kitchen table. Christ, what he wouldn’t give to fuck Aoi on this table... what he wouldn’t give to fuck him... fuck that, what he wouldn’t give just to meet him.

~

On Tuesday night, when on any other normal week, he should have been watching Aoi’s live, he spent it instead at the university library, catching up on assignments and homework. He genuinely hated all of this, knowing what he could have been doing instead if it wasn’t for Aoi’s temporary, although necessary, hiatus. He was honestly feeling rather lonely, sitting in the quiet study cubicle, eyes going over the course readings. By 8:30, he decided he had had enough of this, and packed his bag, walking out of the library and back home. Once he reached his apartment building, he climbed the stairs to the third floor, walked to his door and then- stopped. There was a small pile of boxes sitting in front of his door and as he turned his head, he saw that they led all the way to his neighbour’s door. He frowned a bit. Well, this was rather annoying...

“Oh hey!” A man called out to him and he turned, seeing a bleach blond head with a too-warm leather jacket which hardly sat on his shoulders, looking like at any moment it would slip. “Do you live in 3C?”

He looked at the man. “Yeah.”

“Ahh sorry man, movin into 3D and we didn’t realize the place didn’t have an elevator, and what started out as carrying boxes turned into dragging and kicking them into the hallway.” He chuckled, hand ruffling the hair on the back of his head. He looked at the boxes in front of his door. “Oh right, I’ll get those, sorry,” He bent down to pick a few up.

“No, that’s alright, I’ll help.” He said, putting down his book bag and bending down as well, picking up and carrying a box over to 3D, whose door was wide open.

“Oh, thanks, man.” The stranger smiled, putting the box down on the kitchen floor.

“Right here?” He asked, looking around the kitchen that seemed to be swallowed by a sea of boxes.

“Yeah, anywhere is fine, thanks.” He smiled.

He nodded, putting the box down. “If you need help with the rest, I definitely can,” He offered.

“You don’t have to...”

“No, it’s alright.”

“In that case, sure! Thanks so much!” The stranger grinned, before suddenly remembering, “Oh! My name is Suzuki Akira.”

He bowed quickly, “Nice to meet you. My name is Takashima Kouyou.” They left the apartment to carry and push more boxes into the kitchen. “So you’re my new neighbour, then?”

“Nah, I’m just the boyfriend.” Suzuki chuckled. “But I’m sure you’ll be seeing plenty of me around.”

“Oh? Is your partner not around then?” He asked, heaving a box.

“Oh, he’s here somewhere.” He laughed. “I think he found the roll of removable wallpaper, so he’s probably busy with that.”

“Is that so?” Takashima smiled a little.

With a little bit more effort and time, the hallway was soon box free, all of them stacked in the kitchen or strewn about the small living room. Suzuki looked over their work and smiled, “Thanks so much for your help man. Did you want a beer or something? Need to thank you somehow.”

“No thanks, I have to get back to my homework.” Takashima smiled.

“University student?”

“Yeah. I've got class in the morning, so...”

“That’s alright, I understand. I’ll see you around, and whenever you’re free you can take me up on the offer, alright? Still gotta thank you for your help.” Suzuki smiled, giving his shoulder a friendly pat.

“Yeah, alright.” Takashima nodded, smiling and waving goodbye, Suzuki shutting the apartment door behind him. Getting his backpack, he unlocked his own apartment door and stepped inside, considering it. Maybe he would take him up on the offer...

~

On Thursday morning, Kouyou woke up to a notification from the cam site; Aoi would be going live tonight at 8 pm and the regular schedule was now back. He found it hard to contain himself, so excited to finally watch Aoi again. It had been such a long week without him and now it felt like the day would never end. From the moment he got up in the morning, he thought only of the fact that he would be going live again. He passed the day thinking of him and excited for it to be 8 pm; his classes, lunch hour, and studying stretching to what felt like an eternity as he counted down the hours.

Finally, he was home in front of his computer, Aoi’s website open and being constantly refreshed by a click of his mouse. Then, the screen went from black to Aoi’s smiling face. Kouyou sighed in absolute relief.

“Hello everyone, did you miss me?” Aoi grinned, watching as the chatroom near exploded, everyone having missed him dearly. “Awww I missed everyone too.” He smiled.

_Krowsuke: are you happy with your new home?_

“Yes, look, I’m in my new room!” Aoi smiled at all the questions, tilting the camera a bit to show what he could. “It’s small but I like it. See? Here’s my bed, my nightstand is there, my dresser over there... and this wallpaper is so cute. I put it up myself!”

Huh.

A flood of praise and questions followed.

_Krowsuke: did the move go smoothly?_

Aoi smiled, trying to answer as many questions as he could. “The move was good, I’m not done unpacking yet, but it went alright. I spent a few days packing, then we rented a moving truck and drove to Tokyo. Ahh that was different...” He giggled. “And everything seemed to be going fine, but then when we got to the apartment, we found out there was no elevator. So we had to carry everything to the third floor.” He pouted, followed by a swarm of ‘poor Aoi’ and ‘poor baby’ comments. “Thank you, my arms hurt so much... so by the end of it me and my friend just kind of kicked the boxes down the hall.” He giggled. “But don’t worry, we cleaned up our mess! Well... he did.”

Kouyou sat quietly, his heart thumping. Could...?

 _Krowsuke:_   _are your neighbours nice?_

“Neighbours?” Aoi asked, noticing a few comments. “I haven’t met them yet, but I know at least one is nice. Apparently, he helped my friend move the rest of the boxes, while I was putting up my wallpaper.” He giggled. “So thank you, Mr. Mystery Neighbour person.”

Kouyou just stared at the screen, Aoi rambling on about the move and answering other people’s questions. Wallpaper. Boxes. Third floor. Neighbour. ‘Friend’.

“Holy shit.” He said out loud, still uncertain that he had heard right.

Did his Aoi just fucking move next door to him...?

 

Apparently, he would have to take up Suzuki on his offer.


	3. Part Three

Kouyou waited until Friday evening to go knocking on the door of 3D, all with the entirely innocent intention of spending time with his neighbour’s boyfriend, Suzuki. He had dressed nicely, of course, but still in a casual manner so as not to send the wrong message. He had decided on a simple black band t-shirt, grey skinny jeans, and a few simple accessories. It was his hair that had given him the most difficulty, and he had stood in the bathroom for near an hour, fiddling with it, combing it, spraying it and texturing it. Finally, he was pleased with it once it had enough volume to bring out his jawline, but not enough so that his hair looked overdone. He wanted to look effortlessly handsome for Aoi.

Grabbing his wallet and phone, he went to his neighbour’s door, took a breath in preparation, and then knocked. It took a minute, but then, the door opened, and Kouyou could not believe his eyes.

Not only was it really Aoi, standing there in front of him, but... he was astonished to see that Aoi was even more beautiful in person. It would seem that no camera could properly capture the smoothness of his skin, the depth of his eye colour or his lips... oh his lips-

“Yes?” He asked, looking at the stranger with no smiles or blushes; his expression neutral and a little tired.

Kouyou could have stared a lot longer, simply admiring him. From his short but messy hair, to the fact that he was actually shorter than him which was cute, and the oversized t-shirt that made him look smaller, but also, those smooth legs, hinting that there was nothing under that t-shirt... But he knew when to focus and act normally. “Is Suzuki around?” He asked, trying to seem casual.

“No, why?” Still no smiles. That was okay, it wasn’t Aoi’s fault, he didn’t know that he was Krowsuke, he didn’t know how happy he made Kouyou...

“Oh, it’s just that I live next door and I helped him move some boxes the other day and he said we should get a beer sometime and I was going to take him up on that offer but... He didn’t really leave me with any way of contacting him so I was hoping he’d be here.”

Aoi snorted. “That sounds like something he would do.” He looked over Kouyou, and then stepped aside. “You can come in, I’ll call him.”

“Thank you.” He bowed his head a little, stepping into apartment 3D.

Aoi went to get his phone, Kouyou watching him walk over to the living room, his cute ass just hardly covered by that t-shirt. God, he was so shameless... “Thank you, by the way. For helping Aki.” He said, coming back with his phone.

“It was no problem.” Kouyou assured him.

“I’m Shiroyama Yuu, by the way.” He added, reaching a hand out.

“Takashima Kouyou, from 3C. It’s nice to meet you.” Kouyou took that smaller hand into his, before shaking it gently.

“You can have a seat if you want. I’ll call him for you. Don’t want him to stand you up.” He said with the hint of a smile.

“Thank you.” Kouyou nodded, taking a seat at the kitchen table, stealing glances at Aoi, or rather, Yuu. He would have to get used to calling him that, even though Aoi felt more natural, more appropriate for him. Still, there was nothing more intimate than saying a person’s first name, and so he imagined it for a brief moment. Kouyou holding a naked Aoi in his arms, murmuring ‘Yuu’ in his ear as he-

Yuu hung up. “He’s on his way and he shouldn’t be too long.”

“Thanks. I hope I’m not bothering you or anything, he just seemed really nice and I was hoping he’d want to hang out...”

"No, it's fine." He said, and for the first time, he received a genuine smile, and not from Aoi who was hidden behind a computer screen, but from Yuu, the man who was standing right in front of him. “Yeah... Aki has always been a little overly friendly. I swear it’ll be his downfall but... he can’t help it. He’s just a really sweet guy.”

“And he’s your boyfriend... right?” Kouyou asked.

“Yeah.” He smiled.

“It’s nice to know you’re dating a nice guy.”

Yuu looked at him a little strangely, but then smiled. “Yeah, I guess so...”

~

“How long have you two been together?”

Suzuki looked up from his beer, taking a sip, and then answering, “Me and Yuu?”

Kouyou nodded.

“Six or seven months I would say. Not a super long time, but still a significant amount I think.” He said, finishing his bottle and waving at the waitress to bring him another one. “How come?”

“Just curious.” Kouyou shrugged. “I guess I was also a little surprised when I met him. You were really nice to me immediately but... I’m not sure he likes me. And I wouldn’t want to visit you or something if I knew it bothered him.”

Suzuki thanked the waitress and opened his new bottle, before smiling at Kouyou. “I don’t think it’s like that. Yuu’s always been reserved when he meets new people, he doesn’t wanna be nice or trust just anybody, you know?” He chuckled, taking a swig. “In my opinion, everybody deserves kindness... besides, I’m sure he’ll like you once he gets to know you better. We’ve only hung out once but I like you already. I can tell you're a good person.”

“Thanks, Suzuki.” Kouyou smiled, taking a sip of his beer.

“That’s too formal, you can call me Akira.” He waved away any niceties.

“Alright.” Kouyou smiled.

“What about you?” He asked suddenly. “Are you dating anybody?”

“No, not at the moment. I’m a fourth-year business student, so my main focus and priority right now is graduating.”

“Ehh how smart of you. I didn’t really get to go to university or anything like that, so I envy you a little, but, things still worked out on my end I think. Decent job, a roof over my head, a hot boyfriend in my bed, I think everything is pretty good in my life.” He laughed a bit.

Kouyou smiled, Akira missing the little twitch of his lips. “I’m glad to hear it... so, I hope this doesn’t seem abrupt, but, do you think we could do this again sometime? Maybe be friends?”

“Of course!” Akira smiled even bigger, clinking his beer bottle with Kouyou’s. “To friendship.” He said, taking another swig of beer.

“To friendship,” Kouyou said, watching Akira. 

~

Apparently, if Kouyou simply pretended to drink along with Akira, that is by only taking sips while Akira chugged, he would quickly lose count of how many bottles he had and would just as quickly become heavily intoxicated.

“I’ll have to call us a cab,” Kouyou said, looking over his new friend, who could hardly keep his eyes open or his head off the table. “Can I borrow your phone? I left mine at home.”

Akira grunted something, reaching for his, entering the passcode successfully after three attempts, and then sliding it over to Kouyou.

“I’ll have to look up a number, I can’t remember any...” He said, knowing Akira wasn’t listening, as he perused the files on his phone. He eventually noticed two videos, each a couple minutes long, and each showing what seemed to be the shadowy outline of Aoi. Hitting share on both, he sent them to his cellphone number. “Ahh there are so many taxi companies...” He sighed, about to delete the message thread, before looking instead at his contacts, saving the number that was under “Yuu <3” and sending it to himself. “Ahh here’s a good one.” He said, deleting the message thread and then calling a taxi company, a number he already knew by heart.

“You’re such a good friend.” Akira grumbled, his head on the table.

And Kouyou smiled.

~

“Welcome back.” Yuu answered the door, his arms crossed as he saw his neighbour supporting his boyfriend, who was slumped over him and not overly responsive.

“He didn’t tell me his address and I didn't want to leave him alone like this... I’m sorry that he had to be brought like this. I didn’t realize how much he had to drink.” Kouyou said.

“Not your fault. He was probably already drinking when I called.” He snorted. “Here, I’ll take him.” He said, the drunk passing hands from the neighbour to the boyfriend.

“Alright... well, goodnight. If you need anything, I’m in 3C.” Kouyou said, bowing his head a little, hesitantly turning to leave.

Yuu watched him start to leave, before saying, “Takashima?”

He turned around, “Yeah.”

Another smile. “Thanks for keeping an eye on him.”

 

And Kouyou smiled. “Anytime.”


	4. Part Four

As soon as Kouyou returned to his apartment, he locked his door and went to his bedroom, shoes still on, as he dug around for some earphones. Once he found a pair, he sat down on his bed, plugged them into his phone, which had been in his pocket the entire night, and played the first video.

It was rather dark, and yet, Kouyou could still make out Aoi’s face, the way his eyes looked up at the person recording, his lips open slightly as he sat, naked before the presumed Akira.

“Go on, Aoi,” He said, “Give me a private show.”

So he knew.

“Aki...” Aoi murmured, looking down, the camera following his gaze to Akira’s hard erection. His fingers wrapped lightly around the base of Akira’s dick, his eyes looking up and meeting the camera, gaze unchanging as he slid his lips over his cock.

“Oh fuck, baby...” Akira moaned, a hand moving forward, his fingers gripping onto Aoi’s hair, pulling him forward.

Aoi obliged, closing his eyes as he sucked him off, gently moaning around his cock. Soon, he was moving quicker and deeper, much to Akira’s approving grunts. The camera wobbled slightly, its owner attempting to keep the shot steady despite their own pleasure. Aoi’s eyes opened once again, lifting so that they met with the camera’s lens, his gaze soft and yet piercing.

Soon enough, Akira was pulling back, cumming in and on Aoi’s mouth, his lips and the tip of his nose now dripping in cum. Still, Aoi kept his gaze up, to the camera, and beyond it, looking at Akira.

“You’re so fucking hot...” Akira sighed, the camera approaching, and then, the video ended.

The second video began in the middle of sex.

Aoi was gasping loudly, the camera capturing him from his hips and up, recording him as he quickly rode on Akira’s dick. Still, all that could be seen was Aoi’s gyrating body and lustful expression, the camera always settled on him, the one doing the recording never in the shot. “Aki...” He moaned, trying to sink down deeper on his cock.

“You want this, baby?” Akira breathed, pressing his hips upwards, making Aoi cry out. “Huh? You want this cock all the way in?”

“Yes-!” He gasped, nearly losing his balance.

The video suddenly went dark, the camera slipping to the side, as there was rustling and gasping noises echoing throughout the room. Then, the camera was picked up, showing the viewer Aoi in the doggy position, gasps and moans getting louder as his lover fucked him from behind. His back arched as his arms wobbled, attempting to hold himself up despite his partner’s harsh thrusts.

“Fuck, fuck-!” Akira groaned. “You’re so fucking tight, baby-!”

Aoi’s cheek was pressed against the bed, his mouth wide open as he let out an interrupted gasp, “Aki-!”

“Fuck-!” A stutter and then the camera was moving back and losing focus. When the focus returned, Aoi’s panting body was decorated in cum. “Aoi.” Akira said, and Aoi turned his head to look at the camera, eyes meeting the lens.

And then the second video ended.

~

Despite his passionate jealousy towards Akira, Kouyou had found himself strongly enjoying the videos, treating them and viewing them like the perfect POV porn. Being able to put himself in the place of Aoi’s lover, imagining himself getting sucked off by him and then fucking him, was far more enjoyable than simply watching him masturbate on his live show. It felt real, attainable, even...

All of this was why he had, while watching the videos, unabashedly touched himself, feeling no remorse for pleasuring himself to stolen property. Picturing Aoi’s mouth around him, envisioning him covered in his cum, imagining it was his cock that Aoi was fucking himself on, brought no regret to his mind. After all, this would all be a reality for him soon enough.

And, after replaying the first video for a second time, he came in his hand, while the Aoi on the other side of the screen was being cummed on. For a little while, Kouyou sat in silence, hand now on his bed, his phone next to him.

“...Fuck.” He breathed.

~

The following Saturday morning, after having his breakfast and backing up the stolen videos onto his computer, he got out his phone and texted Yuu.

_Kouyou: hey, this is Takashima from 3C. Akira gave me your number when he was smashed, how’s he doing? did he survive the night?_

He wrote three versions of the text, wanting to seem casual but also lighthearted, and when he was pleased with it, he hit send. And waited. Drumming his fingers on his computer desk, he opened and then closed, and then opened and closed his cell phone. Fuck, not even exams made him feel this anxious, this nervous. Just as he was about to open his phone a third time, a notification popped up. Hardly five minutes after sending him a text, Yuu had responded.

_Yuu: Hey Mr. Stalker. Nah he survived, still passed out at the moment, thank god. Don’t wanna deal with more crying and puking._

Kouyou chuckled, typing out a response.

_Kouyou: ha. ha. not a stalker, just a concerned friend and neighbour. we had a lot of fun last night, but i guess maybe next time we should go get coffee instead of beer. don’t want to stick you with guard duty every time we hang out._

This response was even quicker.

_Yuu: Coffee? Are you trying to seduce my boyfriend? You know coffee dates are called coffee dates for a reason, right?_

Kouyou chuckled once again.

_Kouyou: no, sorry, your boyfriend isn’t really my type_

_Yuu: Is that so? Are you not gay then? Cuz I have a great gaydar and I must say, that hair is pointing me straight to gay territory._

Kouyou laughed some more. God he had no idea that Aoi was like this... but it wasn’t a bad thing, not at all. This Yuu was amusing, certainly, and it made Kouyou realize he still had so much to learn about Yuu and his personality. He wanted to know everything.

_Kouyou: gay? yes, i am actually, but like i said, your boyfriend isn’t really my type_

_Yuu: Knew it. Told you I’m amazing at this._

_Kouyou: i believe you. i had no chance around you, the truth would have been revealed_

_Yuu: Damn straight. There ain’t no hiding around me._

Kouyou laughed once again, about to answer, before receiving a second text.

_Yuu: Oh. Looks like the drunk is awake. I guess it’s back to babysitting for me, I’ll talk to you later Takashima._

_Kouyou: alright. let me know if you need anything_

_Yuu: Will do, thanks. (_ _๑•_ _̀_ _ㅂ•_ _́)_ _و_

Kouyou laughed, closing his phone. Even these tiny little interactions just proved it further. He was so fucking in love with Aoi.

~

On Sunday morning, Kouyou received an apologetic text from Akira, embarrassed by how drunk he had gotten in front of a new friend. Kouyou brushed it aside, saying it was no problem and that they should definitely hang out again soon, maybe get something non-alcoholic instead. Akira agreed, adding that at some point the three of them, Yuu being the third person, should definitely all hang out together, maybe get something to eat. Kouyou agreed to that idea, saying to let him know when he wanted to hang out next, the two ending the text conversation in pleasantries.

Kouyou spent the rest of the day in quite a good mood, doing homework and tidying his apartment, before settling in with his computer a little before 8pm. He opened up the cam site and waited for Aoi’s screen to cut from black. When it did and the screen showed Aoi’s smiling face, he moved to his bed, lounging with his laptop nearby, listening to Aoi greeting everyone and answering questions, Kouyou asking a few questions himself. Once the show really started, Aoi wearing only a pink dog collar and leash, which was tied somewhere off screen, Uruha began masturbating, Aoi driving him crazy as he sucked on and then fucked himself with a dildo. It wasn’t difficult for Kouyou to think about those stolen videos nor was it difficult for Kouyou to orgasm once Aoi did the same, eyes at the back of his head and mouth wide open.

After Kouyou cleaned up his mess and Aoi relaxed, chatting a bit more with his viewers, Kouyou hit send on the donation button.

“Oh-!” Aoi said suddenly, surprised by the amount. “Krowsuke just donated in the highest tier, thank you so much! What is it you wanted to request then?” He smiled, trying to sound excited, even though he was clearly exhausted.

_Krowsuke: i want you to rest, Aoi, so just an overnight cam please <3_

Aoi relaxed at that, smile softening. “Alright. Thank you so much Krowsuke! I’m ending it here, so those who are leaving, goodbye, I’ll see you all on Tuesday! And for those that are staying, I’m just gonna get in bed, and then we can say goodnight, alright?”

_Krowsuke: take your time, Aoi <3_

“Alright.” Aoi smiled at all the comments, lowering the camera’s tripod so that it was more level with the bed. Stepping away so that he was out of the shot, Aoi soon returned with no collar or leash, but instead with an oversized t-shirt and underwear.

Kouyou, along with Aoi, settled into bed, positioning his laptop so that it looked and felt like Aoi was laying next to him.

“Goodnight everyone, goodnight Krowsuke.” Aoi said quietly, closing his eyes.

 

“Goodnight... Yuu.” Kouyou murmured, watching him until he too, fell asleep.


	5. Part Five

The following few days were relatively normal for Kouyou. He went to his classes, did his work, and watched Aoi’s Tuesday live show. It wasn’t until Wednesday afternoon that his routine was broken by a notification he received on his phone.

_Yuu: Hey Mr. Stalker. Akira wants the three of us to go out to eat on Friday. You free then?_

Kouyou’s lips broke into a large smile once he read over the text. Completely ignoring the fact that he had said the ‘three’ of them, he was very quick to respond.

_Kouyou: yeah, i’m free! i’d love to hang out_

_Yuu: Okay, we’ll meet at my place around 7. Don’t be late. I’ll kick your ass if you are._

_Kouyou: i won’t be, i promise. and if i am, i’ll accept any punishment_

Kouyou hesitated at the boldness of his text but sent it anyway. He quickly learned he had nothing to fear, Yuu’s answer simply making him laugh.

_Yuu: Jeez Takashima, I had no idea you were such a masochist. You better not be late on purpose. I’m not gonna kick your ass just cuz you like it._

_Kouyou: hahaha i swear i won’t, i’ll be on time_

_Yuu: Alright. You better keep your word. See you then Mr. Masochist._ _୧_ _( ⁼̴̶̤̀ω⁼̴̶̤́ )_ _૭_

_Kouyou: see you then!_

Kouyou closed his phone, grinning to himself. Fuck...

~

It felt like Friday night couldn’t come soon enough. The rest of Wednesday and Thursday was spent with Kouyou set on autopilot, going through the motions of his everyday without really thinking, his mind too focused on Friday night. His only respite was the Thursday night camshow, and then it was back to the daily grind Friday morning. Finally, after going to class and getting ahead on his projects, the evening arrived, and he was stuck in the bathroom trying to style his hair, wanting to be as handsome as he could for Aoi. Yuu. Aoi... He smiled. They were two very different people and yet he loved them both. He wanted to know Yuu more intimately, he wanted to know his secrets, his hopes, his doubts... Aoi, he wanted to know his body. He wanted to take Yuu, the shameless and quick to quip young man and make him into a shy, submissive Aoi by taking his body. He wanted them both...

Just as he promised, he was ready and at Yuu’s door by 7pm, dressed nice and casual. Of course, he was not surprised to see that Akira was already there. Certainly, he would have preferred if it was just himself and Yuu, but he had befriended Akira first. Still, he was happy to spend time with him, whether or not there was a bleached head in their way. Of course, none of this he displayed during their little hang out at Yuu’s, being the mild-mannered and kind boy that his mother had taught him to be.

~

“I don’t think I’ve ever asked you this, but what are your guys’ careers?” Kouyou asked after thanking the waitress for handing him his food.

“Oh! I can’t believe that didn’t come up in conversation yet,” Akira chuckled. “I’m a mechanic, I work at a garage that customizes and repairs motorcycles.”

“Without schooling?” Kouyou asked, interested.

“Yup. Apprenticed under a friend of my father’s and here I am today. Fully employed.” He grinned, taking a large bite of his burger.

“And what about you, Shiroyama?” Kouyou asked, gaze slipping over to Yuu. The couple had sat together in the booth, but that was okay since Kouyou got to sit across from them (or more specifically Yuu) and steal glances at the man whenever he liked.

“I do freelancing at home, mostly,” Yuu answered, picking at his rice.

“Online?” He asked. “Is it graphic design? Writing?”

“Graphic, yeah. I help small companies set up their business websites, design pages, fix glitches, whatever. So work comes and goes.”

“Ehh how interesting,” Kouyou nodded. He had been curious as to whether or not Yuu would be honest and simply say camming, but he wasn’t overly surprised he hadn’t. It was a pretty good lie, actually, it explained why he was always at home or online.

“What about you? You got part-time work or something?” Akira asked, breaking Kouyou’s train of thought.

“Oh me? No, no. I’m a full-time student. My parents pay my rent and send me a monthly allowance since they say I should be devoting my time entirely to studying and not lose time working for minimum wage at a convenience store.”

“Ohh! Are you a rich kid then?” Akira asked, leaning closer like it was some dirty secret.

“No, no.” Kouyou waved that notion away. “My family is just... comfortable, that’s all.”

“Sure, sure.” Akira chuckled, sipping his beer. “So, what about a career? You got a plan yet? You said you’re graduating this year, right?”

“Yes, I am.” Kouyou nodded. “And I do. I’m going to get a job with a company, doesn’t matter which company, and I’ll spend a couple years there observing the functions and strategies from the inside, and then once I have a viable plan, I’ll leave the company and start my own.”

“That’s so fucking sneaky,” Yuu said, an amused smile on his face.

“I like it!” Akira agreed, laughing.

Kouyou smiled a little, about to say something, when someone he did not know approached their booth, all smiles. “Hello! I didn’t expect to see you here!” The stranger was small, blond, and... what Kouyou considered dressed in an effortlessly try hard manner; his makeup vibrant and clothes dark and well coordinated.

“Hey Taka!” Akira grinned, asking him what he was up to. Kouyou quickly tuned out their little conversation since he noticed Yuu’s immediate shift in attitude. Just a moment ago he had been smiling, and now that this Taka had arrived, he was clearly very angry, fork attacking the meat on his plate, refusing to look up at the other man.

They chatted a little bit longer before the man asked, “Hello Yuu, how have you been?” He smiled sweetly.

“Fine, Matsumoto, thank you,” Yuu said, not looking at the man, carving his meat.

The man’s smile waned slightly, looking annoyed at his rudeness. His attention then turned to Kouyou. “Oh sorry, I didn’t introduce myself. I’m Matsumoto Takanori, a friend of Akira’s.”

“Nice to meet you.” Kouyou bowed his head.

“He’s Takashima Kouyou, a new friend of ours.” Akira introduced him.

“Well, he’s quite a handsome friend,” Takanori said, smiling in a flirtatious manner.

Kouyou said nothing and Akira merely chuckled.

“Well, I should be off. I’m meeting some friends like right now.” The man giggled. “I’ll see you around! Nice meeting you!” He waved, leaving them behind.

“He seemed nice,” Kouyou said after he had left, glancing at Yuu.

“He is.” Akira smiled. “We met at the garage and quickly became friends. He still pops in there from time to time still.”

“Don’t you find it funny, Takashima?” Yuu asked, stabbing his food. “Takanori doesn’t have a motorcycle but they met at a motorcycle garage. Must be some kind of coincidence.”

“Yuu.” Akira frowned. “He told me he was considering getting one, that’s all. Nothing weird about that.” He said, speaking in an honest manner.

“Oh like you actually believe that. The only reason he went there was to meet you.” Yuu snapped.

“Yuu-! I’m allowed to make friends-”

“That’s not the issue here, Akira. How would you feel if you had to sit back while one of my ‘friends’ was clearly eye fucking me? He clearly wants to fuck you and I’m just an obstacle that he has to be polite to because you’re dating me!” Yuu fumed.

“It’s not like that, we’re just friends,” Akira spoke softly, trying to keep his boyfriend calm.

“Yeah, to you, but Matsumoto sure as shit doesn’t want to keep things that way.” Yuu stood up abruptly, fists clenched, silverware falling onto his plate. “I have to go to the bathroom, his perfume made me nauseous.” And then he stormed away, going to hide in the men’s washroom.

Kouyou sat in silence for a moment, looking to Yuu’s vanishing form, and then to Akira’s seated form. “...Are you going to... go after him?”

“No,” Akira sighed. “I’m the last person he’ll want to see right now. If I try and explain we’re just friends, he’s gonna just get more mad.”

Kouyou nodded, glancing to the washroom doors.

“Sorry about all this, by the way,” Akira said.

“It’s okay...” Kouyou assured him, standing up after a moment. “If it’s alright, I’m gonna go check up on him.”

“Thanks, man.” Akira nodded, watching Kouyou leave.

Kouyou found Yuu bent over the sink, trying to wipe his eyes with toilet paper without smudging his makeup any more than his tears already had. He suddenly noticed Kouyou in the mirror and pulled back. “I was just...” He sniffled.

“Are you alright?” Kouyou asked gently, approaching.

Yuu’s shoulders slumped down. “No. I just feel crazy... you saw it, right? The way he looked at Aki?”

Kouyou nodded. “That wasn’t how friends look at friends.”

“Thank you-!” Yuu exclaimed. “But Aki doesn’t see it and every time I point it out, I feel like a psycho bitch... I swear I’m not like that! I just get jealous and scared... especially when Akira just refuses to see it...” He sniffled again, dabbing at his eyes with the toilet paper.

“He’s just too nice,” Kouyou nodded, a lot closer to Yuu now.

“Too nice... and so nice that I get scared...” A few more tears. “I’m scared of losing him, Takashima.” He confessed, starting to cry once again.

“It’s okay...” Kouyou said softly, hesitating a moment, but then, wrapping his arms around him, hands gently rubbing his back.

Yuu didn’t fight it, he just sort of gave in, crying into Kouyou’s shoulder, shamelessly showing his vulnerability to such a new friend.

“It’s gonna be okay. Akira’s a good guy.” Kouyou murmured, feeling just how small Yuu was in arms.

Yuu’s shoulders shook, crying softly. “...Thank you, Takashima.” He mumbled.

Kouyou smiled. “It’s going to be okay.” He said once again.

And it would be because Yuu was in a young relationship that was already tarnished with jealousy. Everything would be fine because Kouyou realized it would be even easier to break up this fragile relationship and just as easy to have Yuu.

 

Everything was going to be fine. 


	6. Part Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the long wait, but hell month and a half are over! I wrote my last exam this morning and so you can expect for frequent updates now that I am on holiday. Thank you for your patience and support!

Kouyou knew that he could have taken advantage of the situation. He could have lied to Yuu and told him that his doubts in Akira were well founded, that the man seemed attracted to Takanori and that they needed to break up. He could have told him while holding him in arms that Akira did not deserve him. He could have and he wanted to, but he didn't. It was too soon for that, he needed to further establish trust between himself and Yuu before he could make such a bold claim. Besides, before he could do something like that, he would need to either find or make evidence against Akira.

This was why Kouyou soothed and held Yuu in the men's bathroom of a restaurant, before eventually coaxing him to return to their table, where he helped and watched the couple apologize and make up. Their opinion of their new friend was only further elevated, as they thanked him for his help and patience and apologized for the little scene he had witnessed. Kouyou assured them both that it was no problem and that he simply wanted his friends to be happy. This earned him genuine smiles and free beer.

The night ended amicably like this, Yuu and Kouyou on either side of Akira, as they helped the man stumble to their apartment building, Akira having had once again a bit too much to drink. One of his arms was around each of them, both having a hand on his back to steady him. At some point, as they joked and talked and walked down the street, the hands that were on Akira's back touched, fingers stroking the others'. Kouyou gazed at Yuu and smiled, and Yuu returned that smile, their fingers still touching. 

Once Akira and Yuu were settled in Yuu's apartment and Kouyou was alone in his, the feeling of Yuu's soft skin was still lingering on his fingertips. Closing his eyes, he pressed them against his face, imagining Yuu's touch on his cheek and jaw. "Yuu..." He murmured. 

He was so soft.

~

The ensuing weeks continued just as pleasantly for Kouyou. He saw his new friends at least once or twice a week, sometimes it was only him and Akira, but mostly it was the three of them. After the restaurant incident, Yuu was very obviously far more comfortable with Kouyou and was now more often than not the one who invited Kouyou over to hang out or suggested Kouyou tag along on outings. Yuu's obvious fondness for his new friend made Kouyou's heart race, thrilled that he liked him so much and knowing that this would make things easier in the long run. Conveniently, whenever Akira invited him out when it would only be the two of them, during one of Aoi's cam show evenings, Kouyou couldn't go since he had homework to do. Akira didn't question this since they usually hung out at the weekend or on Fridays anyways. This way, Kouyou was lucky enough to be able to see Yuu but also watch Aoi. He had never been this happy before, even though there was a strong and lingering desire for more. For that, he knew he would simply have to be patient.

About a month after the restaurant incident, Kouyou received a text on a Thursday afternoon, which made him smile. 

_Yuu: We're having a party tomorrow at my place. You're gonna be there, no ifs and or buts._

_Kouyou: i understand, my butt will be there tomorrow_

_Yuu: Thanks for understanding_ (人･㉨･)♡ 

_Kouyou: of course, Shiroyama !_

_Yuu: Dude, would you just call me Yuu already. You're way too formal with this shit._

_Kouyou: sorry... Yuu_

_Yuu: There you go. That's better. See you tomorrow_  (＾ω＾) ♡ 

 _Kouyou: see you then, Yuu_  

Kouyou clutched his phone to his chest, a broad smile on his face, as he felt nothing but love and adoration for Yuu.

~

On Friday, Kouyou was at Yuu's party, as he had promised. He was introduced to friends and Akira's coworkers and he made certain to mingle, but mostly he stuck by either Akira or Yuu. The apartment wasn't exactly jam-packed but there were certainly a lot of people and way too many names and faces to remember, so Kouyou didn't really bother trying. The bass of the music blaring echoed through his chest as he leaned against a kitchen counter, most people dancing or chatting near the doorway and filling the living room. He was talking to Yuu who was seated on the counter, his thigh lightly touching Kouyou's arm. The two were drinking from red solo cups and even though there were people and noise everywhere, Kouyou was happy that it was just the two of them, talking like there was truly no one else there. That is until someone in a red fur coat stepped into the party and was instantly greeted by all, Akira included.

Yuu's face scrunched up a bit, wrinkling his nose in annoyance, but said nothing.

"Are you alright?" Kouyou asked over the music.

"Yeah, it's fine." He shrugged.

"Did you know he was coming?" Kouyou asked, glancing over at Akira, who gave the smaller man a smile and a hug.

"Akira asked me if it was okay to invite him," Yuu said, watching that red lipsticked smile form as the man hugged his boyfriend. "I said go ahead. If I try and restrict his friendship with him, he's just going to resent me."

Kouyou smiled a bit, patting Yuu's thigh. "That was nice of you. But remember, it doesn't matter that he's here. He's not the one dating Akira, you are."

Yuu managed a slight smile. "Yeah... you're right. Thanks, Kouyou."

"Just remember that, hmm?" Kouyou smiled. "Of course, Yuu." He said, the name feeling so satisfying as it left his mouth. 

Takanori and Akira were chatting away when Takanori seemed to feel a gaze on him. Looking over to the kitchenette, he saw Yuu and smiled kindly. Then, his gaze moved over to Kouyou and he gave him a smooth, almost flirtatious smile. 

Kouyou gave him an intrigued look, considering his next move. Then, he decided. "But, just because you're dating him," He said to Yuu, "Doesn't mean you can't be sneaky to keep his attention. I'll go distract Takanori and send Akira your way."

Yuu grinned at his idea. "You're the best, Kouyou." He giggled.

Kouyou smiled, giving Yuu's thigh one last pat before going over to the two men. "Hey," He said, as nicely as he could manage.

"Hey, how's the party treating you?" Akira smiled. 

"Good, really great party." He smiled back. "Yuu wants to talk to you, by the way."

"Thanks, man," Akira smiled, patting his shoulder, before going over to the kitchenette.

"Kouyou, right?" Takanori asked once Akira had left. 

"Yeah, it's nice to see you again." Kouyou smiled, trying to be charming. "You look very nice tonight."

By Takanori's flattered smile, he could tell it was working. "Thank you. You look very handsome yourself."

Kouyou approached the slightest bit. "Is it alright if I ask you a direct question, Takanori?"

"I like it when men are direct with me." Takanori grinned a bit.

"Are you attracted to me? Or are you attracted to Akira?"

Takanori let out a bit of a surprised laugh, "Well you weren't lying, that is a very direct question." He said, pulling out a cigarette from his case and lighting one. "But, because you were direct with me, I will be direct with you." He said, taking a puff, the cigarette sitting between his fore and middle finger. "You are very attractive, Kouyou, but I'm not blind. Akira is very attractive too, he just so happens to have a boyfriend. Unless you do too...?"

"I don't," He assured him, and Takanori visibly relaxed, offering him a cigarette, which he declined. "You are very attractive, as well, Takanori. I don't think anyone could deny that, but..."

"But?" He raised a brow.

"I don't think Akira is blind to your attractiveness either," Kouyou said. "Mind you, he is in a relationship, but who knows how long any relationship lasts, really. So I wouldn't want to step on any toes."

Takanori seemed genuinely surprised. "Well... aren't you a gentleman. I don't think your friend should stop you from pursuing me, especially one who's in a relationship," He said in a heavily suggestive manner, "But, I'm not really surprised that you think it might not last, what with, well me, and Kai and everything-"

"Who's Kai?" He asked quickly. 

"You don't know who Kai is? Odd, I thought everybody here knew about him." He said, crushing his cigarette in a nearby and nearly overflowing ashtray. "He's kinda the main reason Yuu even moved to Tokyo. He's some ex-boyfriend that is absolutely not over Yuu, heard he used to show up at Yuu's apartment in the middle of the night, pounding on his door and begging Yuu to see him. Akira says things got violent a few times between Kai and himself, but even after getting a few punches from Akira, Kai wouldn't catch the hint and kept trying to approach Yuu. Real fucking lunatic that guy. If I had a boyfriend with an ex like that, I doubt we would last either, since I'd be constantly worried the guy would do something crazy or that my partner would do something even crazier like try and go back to him."

Kouyou considered all of this new information, nodding soberly. "That's awful... poor Yuu."

"Mhh," Takanori nodded a bit. "My point is, neither of us knows if they'll last, but that doesn't mean we can't have some fun in the meantime," He purred, a hand brushing by the man's chest.

Kouyou stepped away from his touch. "I'll consider it."

Takanori huffed a bit but made no other move. "Well, here's my number for when you're done considering it. Just don't keep me waiting too long."

Kouyou took his number, but with no intention of keeping it. He had what he wanted from Takanori, and that was not his body, but information. No one else besides Yuu could ever capture his heart or sexual interests. No one.

~

The party winded down, Takanori and many others had left to either go home or attend other parties. By 3 am, most of the remaining guests had passed out, either asleep on the floor or whatever piece of furniture they could stumble upon. No one had a bed or mattress since the only bedroom was locked- Kouyou had assumed this was to protect Yuu's privacy as well as his cam show set up. Kouyou himself had passed out on the living room's love seat, vodka keeping him down for the count. At some point, however, he stirred from his sleep, someone or something having interrupted the silence of the apartment. He glimpsed through his eyelashes, eyes slightly open as he gazed at the couch across from him. Then he heard a soft moan and knew exactly what he was seeing.

A figure lay on the couch who sounded and whose shape was exactly like Yuu, and who was being fucked, by Akira, whom he recognized from the grunts and pants, the same as those he had heard many times in the stolen home videos he had in his possession. Kouyou did not move a muscle, he merely watched what he could in the relative darkness, listening to every attempt at a muffled moan, every collision of hips. 

As he did, as his stomach burned in jealousy, he could not help but grin smugly to himself, thinking of how much more attainable Yuu now was, thinking about how much easier it was going to be to tear him and Akira apart. A whore and a crazy ex-boyfriend, that was all he would need. And now he had both.  

 


	7. Part Seven

It was probably because of the vodka and dwindling party guests that Yuu found himself underneath his boyfriend on the couch, laying amongst sleeping drunks while Akira fucked him into the cushions. They were both shameless, he knew, but he didn't mind. Besides, most everybody was asleep and all he could see were the shadowy figures illuminated by his fading fairy lights that hung above the living room windows. It was almost like it was just the two of them. Well, the two of them and someone on the love seat across from them.

He couldn't be sure, but he was almost certain that whoever was across from them wasn't asleep. Or maybe, he hoped that they weren't asleep. Because he could have sworn that it was Kouyou that had claimed that love seat before people left, before the lights went out, and before Akira had undressed him. And maybe it was because of the vodka, but Yuu found himself hoping that Kouyou wasn't asleep and that Kouyou was watching. He closed his eyes, trying to hear the person on the love seat through the sound of their muffled fucking. Was his breathing even or not, was he awake or not, was he watching or not?

With these thoughts in mind, Yuu kept his eyes closed, his muddled and vodka-clouded mind shamefully picturing Kouyou fucking him instead.

~

A few days after the party, and Kouyou found himself to be quite busy, but not with schoolwork. It was personal matters that kept him cooped up at home and on his computer. He had some extensive research to do.

Kai was the only name he had to go by and even though he did not know what the man looked like, it only took hardly an hour to find him on Facebook, Kouyou having gone through friends of friends of friends of Yuu's to track him down. Yuu had erased any and all trace of Kai on his personal Facebook account, and if there were any photos of them together at one point, now there wasn't a single hint that the two had been dating. Kai, however, had not. Nearly all his pictures were of himself with Yuu and in every single one, the handsome man had a strong arm around Yuu, almost as though someone else in the photo would come and whisk him away, or worse, that Yuu would leave of his own volition. Kouyou snorted to himself, nearly pitying the guy. He was clearly the jealous type and he was nowhere near over Yuu. At the same time, however, Kouyou had no pity for him. He had clearly been overly jealous and controlling and in his attempts at remaining in control, he had let someone as perfect as Yuu slip through his fingers. How foolish.

From there, now that he knew his face from looking through all his pictures, it was quite easy to find him on Instagram. Facebook didn't exactly offer the sort of anonymity that he was looking for, so he took the time to create a throwaway account for Instagram instead. Posting random nature shots and then privatizing the account, making it seem a little more legitimate, he contacted Kai's account, sending him a direct message.

_Ulizr: hi. i heard what happened with Yuu. sorry to hear that._

And he waited, checking often to see if the message had been read. Much to his satisfaction, he soon got a reply about thirty minutes later.

_Kaigaz: Who are you?_

_Ulizr: just a friend._

_Ulizr: im just worried about Yuu, you know? his boyfriend doesn't seem the faithful type, you know?_

_Kaigaz: Suzuki, right? Yeah, I'm not surprised, he seemed like a fucking asshole from day one._

_Kaigaz: Why are you telling me this?_

_Ulizr: idk. i guess i thought you still cared about him... he doesn't seem happy so i thought you might want to know. this was probably a dumb idea, forget it._

_Kaigaz: No! ...I do care about him. But it doesn't matter because I don't even know where he is anymore. He just shut me out of his life._

_Ulizr: you know him, he's the stubborn type. even if he missed you, do you really think he would tell you?_

_Kaigaz: Yeah, you're right..._

_Ulizr: so... if you want to maybe talk to him or even see him... i can help you with that_

_Kaigaze: You would???_

_Ulizr: yeah, you seem like a genuine guy who might be able to help him. i can't do much but maybe you can. i don't know if he'll answer the phone if you call, so i'll just send you his address._

_Kaigaze: ...thanks so much, man. I really fucking miss him..._

_Ulizr: anytime._

~

On Tuesday, Yuu was in the middle of camming. He had done the usual calm chats at the beginning of his show, asking and answering questions while he waited for more viewers. Now that there was a sufficient amount, he had begun teasing them, lightly rubbing the front of his silk panties, smiling and moaning for the camera. He watched the enthusiastic comments scroll by and then tipped his head back, just about to dip his fingers inside, when a hard knock on his front door echoed through his apartment. He paused, eyes opening. Who could that be besides Akira? But Akira knew better than to be here on a Tuesday night. Crap, maybe it was Kouyou. He would just have to quickly shoo him away.

Another loud knock reverberated through the apartment, as the man called out his first name. His real name. Fuck. Yuu leaned forward, seeing all the annoyed or confused comments. "I'll be right back." He promised his audience. "I'll just go see who it is and shoo them away, then we can keep having fun, okay?" He said, seeing compliant comments, agreeing but urging him to be quick. Standing up, he quickly pulled on a silk robe and went out of his bedroom and out of frame, approaching the front door. The knocking was getting angrier and louder.

"Yuu! I know you're in there! Please, please just answer the damn door!"

Yuu froze. Now that he was only steps away, he could tell that wasn't Kouyou. Panicking, he looked into the peephole and saw him. It was Kai. But how-?

"Yuu! Please, I just want to talk, I promise!" His careful words did not match just how hard he was pounding on the door.

Fuck. Yuu started shaking, uncertain what to do. How had he found him? He had completely cut him off and there was no way any of his friends would have told him where he was. Everyone knew what he had done.

Yuu wanted to call someone but was too scared that Kai would hear his voice and that that would encourage him to keep knocking and yelling. Speaking of which, Yuu's camshow was still going on. What if they could properly hear what Kai was saying? What if they figured out that Yuu was his first name and from there found his personal information? The last thing he wanted or needed was another Kai or a new stalker.

Still shaky, Yuu returned to his bedroom, shut the door and came up to the camera. There were obvious tears in his eyes as he said to his audience, "I'm sorry but... the show has to stop for today. There's someone at my door who shouldn't be... I have to go." A flood of concerned comments flew by, everyone able to see how scared he looked. "Don't worry guys," he forced a smile. "I'll call a friend to handle it and I'll keep you guys updated on my twitter. I'll be okay. Goodnight." And then he ended the stream.

Scrambling for his phone, he went to text someone and paused. He found himself surprised that he was hesitating. He should text Akira, right? But, someone else was far closer... And then the knocking got even louder and he made his decision.

_Yuu: Please. There's someone at my door who shouldn't be. I'm scared and don't know what to do. Please help me._

The reply was instant.

 _Kouyou: don't worry Yuu. i'll take care of you_  

~

Kouyou had been watching Aoi's cam show when he heard a loud knock on his neighbour's door. It wasn't very loud in the video, but rather, it echoed in the hallway, as did a man's voice as he called for Yuu. Still, Kouyou did not budge, watching Yuu's reaction, his leaving, and then his teary return. His heart tightened at Yuu's obvious distress and yet, he remained immobile, waiting for any queues. 

It was obvious that it was Kai who was mercilessly pounding on Yuu's door, but still, Kouyou did nothing. He couldn't react too quickly, otherwise, it might seem like he knew about all this. Instead, he would wait it out for a bit and then he would approach, playing the concerned neighbour and friend. But then, something unplanned happened; Yuu texted him, asking for help. Not Akira or anyone else, just him. Pleased by this little event, he got up and left his apartment, quickly coming face to face with Kai.

The man wasn't as tall as Kouyou, but he was certainly built stronger. It was difficult to tell who between the two of them would overpower the other if things got physical; Kouyou thus decided then and there that it was best to take the shy and concerned approach.

"Excuse me?" He smiled, interrupting Kai's incessant knocking. "I'm 3C, the neighbour, can I help you with something?"

The man turned to him. "I'm looking for Shiroyama Yuu. Do you know if he's home?"

"Shiroyama...?" Kouyou looked deep in thought. "I'm not sure if my neighbour is a Shiroyama, but I do know she's a single mother."

"Single mother?" Kai frowned.

Kouyou nodded. "She should be at work right now and her two kids are probably the only ones home. I came over to see since I was worried you might be scaring them."

Kai thought about this. "Are you certain? This is the address I was given."

Kouyou shrugged. "Maybe this Shiroyama you're looking for got it wrong. The apartment buildings on this street are all built the same and owned by the same person. Maybe you're looking for someone in a different 3D?"

Kai considered this. "Maybe... thank you, I'll contact them and ask them. Say sorry to the kids for me."

"Alright, no problem." Kouyou nodded, smiling kindly and waving once Kai reluctantly left. 

Once the man was down the stairs and out of sight, Kouyou knocked on Yuu's door, far softer than Kai had been. "Yuu? It's Kouyou. He's gone."

Yuu, who had been sitting on the floor just next to the door, waiting for Kouyou, swung it open and pulled him in his apartment. The door closed behind them as Yuu embraced him tightly, crying. "Thank you so much..." He sobbed. 

"It's alright," Kouyou assured him, returning his tight embrace. "You're safe now. I'll take care of you, Yuu." He smiled.

For Kouyou, this was only the beginning. 


End file.
